


Take me like you used to

by Anonymous



Series: Memories of another life [1]
Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, memories of another life, rough, rough but there is preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Magne keeps having dreams of him and Laurits and the dreams also brought memories from another life.Laurits has them too.
Relationships: Magne Seier / Laurits Seier, Thor / Loki, thorki
Series: Memories of another life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	Take me like you used to

„Sometimes I can’t control my strength, I don’t want to hurt you.“  
„I can take it Magne, let go.“

He gripped Laurits by his legs and lifted him up. Laurits arms wrapped around his neck and he looked into his eyes while slowly letting him sink down on his cock. Laurits held his stare only closing his eyes when he was fully seated in him. His legs tightened around Magne’s hips.

„Move. Let go.“

The fear that he would tear his brother apart was still there and kept him from loosing himself in the feeling of Laurits around him. He lifted him up carefully and slow, while trying to maintain his control. 

„Move faster Magne.“

Laurits tried to move his hips but Magne held him in a fierce grip to stop him so he clenched down around him instead. Magne moaned and could feel his self control slipping.

Laurits leaned forward to whisper against his ear.

„Come on, take me properly, like you used to, Thor.“

Magne woke up in an instant, sweating and breathing fast.   
He sat up and groaned annoyed when he realized he was hard.

That dream was totally fucked up in more than one way. It left him with a restless and incomplete feeling. Like something nagging at the back of his head. Something he had forgotten about and needed to remember. 

Why did dream Laurits call him Thor?  
And why was he fucking his brother?

Unwilling to think more about it, he pushed the thoughts aside and got up to take a cold shower.   
Unfortunately the shower was already occupied.   
By Laurits.

Great.  
Thanks to his dream he could not look into his brothers eyes when he left the shower, with only a towel around his hips. Like always.  
It was the first time though, that Magne secretly stared at his backside while he went to his room. 

-+-+-+-+-

The dreams continued, almost every night.   
They were ridiculous sometimes. 

Like the one when they tried to find about about Laurits headphones and Magne pushed their neighbor against the container wall and suddenly Laurits was turned on and all over him and the next moment he fucked him against the container he just pushed the guy against.

The problem was he could barely look at his brother anymore without being reminded of something in his dreams. 

Laurits noticed. Even their mother did too. Thinking they had a fight or something she was worriedly looking from him to Laurits and back and offered to play games together as a family or them taking a trip.  
Laurits, however, only kept looking at him with that piercing gaze, while clicking his tongue.

And there was this other part of the dream. That Laurits always called him Thor and talked about them having done those things before. 

And his dream self always got a little closer to completely loose control.  
Sometimes he tired to stay awake but in the end he always fell asleep again.

„Magne, do that again, harder.“

Laurits was leaning on the table, moaning. Magne’s grip on Laurits hips tightened, he looked down at his hand, who were gripping Laurits way too harsh. Despite that Laurits was only moaning louder. Maybe Magne could let go just a little more. 

„Come on Magne, fuck me properly for once.“

Laurits pushed back against him and Magne groaned deeply and thrust into him harder.  
Both of them moaned loudly. He faintly heard the wood of the table burst under Laurits grip. None of them cared.

„Yes, fuck me like you used to Thor.“

Magne groaned and wrapped one arm around Laurits and brought his back against his chest, driven by the urge to mark him as his he bit into neck, while continuing to fuck him hard.  
Laurits griped Magne’s thighs to have something to hold on to and tilted his head to the side.   
His moans only getting loader and more desperate. Mange could feel himself getting close and reached for Laurits cock, pumping him just as fast as he fucked him. When he came he bit down harder, feeling the skin give in too his sharp teeth. Laurits cried out, his nails digging into Mange’s thighs, leaving a burning sensation behind.

Magne held Laurits close, breathing hard against his neck. while he put one of his hands on his chest, feeling the rapid up and down. Laurits head was on his shoulder and he was laughing breathlessly.

The fog lifted from Mangne’s mind and he noticed something about Laurits suddenly felt different. He looked down at his shoulder, his skin was even paler now with a blue touch. Laurits also seemed taller and the taste of his blood had something strange to it. 

His blood. Magne jerked back a little and looked at the wound he left on Laurits neck. It was already healing.  
He took a step back, making Laurits whimper weakly when he slipped out of him.

Laurits turned around and touched his cheek.

„Laurits.“

Magne breathed out surprised. He could still recognize Laurits but he also looked completely different his black hair was longer and his skin blueish his eyes were bigger and red.

Laurits leaned in and whispered against his ear.

„You know who I am, Thor.“

Suddenly the name was on his tongue.

„Loki.“

Loki leaned back and grinned. He opened his mouth to say something and Magne woke up.

He was breathing hard and stared at the ceiling above him. He didn’t have to check to know he came in his boxers.  
It was the first time he let completely go. The moment he did he became Thor, the one he saw in the mirror form time to time. 

Loki.

He remembered Loki, it was blurred. Those were Thor’s memories not his, he only had fractions of them, parts, suddenly just knew things. Like he knew what Vidar had done, like he had remembered the battle.

But memories with Loki were more complicated.

The feelings he linked with him were confusing. There was love like the love for a brother but also mixed up with another kind of love and desire, there was also disappointment, and anger and the knowledge to always be vary around him. Never trust anything he said but still he would trust him with his life.  
Everything was mixed up and he could not place him exactly.

If Laurits was Loki in his dream, did that mean Loki was within him. Like Thor was within Magne?

Magne felt his head hurt with the mixed up memories and worry about Laurits, for some reason he was not even sure yet. He decided to take a shower, even though it was still the middle of the night.

When he walked into the bathroom Laurits just stepped out of the shower. Their eyes met and Magne simply knew he had the same dream.

For the first time for weeks he kept his eyes up, meeting his gaze.

No one said anything or moved. Until Laurits stepped closer.

„You were avoiding me because of the dreams.“

„Yes.“

Another step closer. Magne forced himself to stay were he was.

„So you had them too about us making out.“

„Yes.“ 

Magne swallowed thickly but still held eye contact with Laurits, who stood in arms-length now.

„First time you came?“

Laurits eyes quickly moved down to his crotch before meeting his again, now a grin forming on his face.

Magne only nodded.

„Well, we could have had that earlier if you had not treated me like a fragile little doll, right?“

„If you would be a simple human, like I thought, I would have hurt you.“

„Good thing I’m not.“

Magne was not sure about that. His fogged memories gave him an uneasy feeling. But also everything he remembered from being Thor. It was fine as long as he was the only one that was affected but Laurits. He would rather give all his powers away and be normal again if it meant Laurits was too and he was save.

Laurits put his hand on Magne’s cheek, just like Loki had in his dream. He leaned in and their chests were touching. When Laurits leaned up Magne could feel water, soaking into his shirt, from Laurits wet skin.

„And it finally makes sense why I wanted to be doing this for so long.“

He leaned in and closed his eyes, when their lips touched. Magne could feel desire flaring up, he could not place if it was his or Thor’s but it was overwhelming. He wrapped his arms around Laurits and pressed him close.

It was not enough.

He took off his shirt and lifted Laurits up on his hips, while pressing him against the door. Laurits wrapped his legs around him and smiled mischievously. 

„Try not to break the door.“

Magne only groaned and pulled his pants down. He did not even think about holding back anymore and Laurits did not seem to care. He threw his head back against the door and moaned loudly when Magne pushed into him with one hard trust.

Happily Turid was a fast sleeper. That was way too loud.  
Neither of them cared much though.

He waited for a moment to give Laurits the possibility to adjust. Laurits, however, didn’t need it he held onto Magne and wiggled his hips.

„Come on, keep up what your first trust promised.“

Magne did.

„Yes, make sure I feel it for days.“

He came deep inside Laurits and sank down on the floor.

Only when his breathing got normal again his mind got clear and the realization of what they had done sank in.  
Laurits leaned his head against the door and was looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

Magne had totally lost control. 

„Did I hurt you?“

Laurits shook his head. 

„I’m no virgin and besides I was doing something in the shower when I got interrupted by the sound of your door.“

Magne felt himself blush when the thoughts of what he might have been doing filled his head.

„Did you want to do it or was it..“

„Loki?“

Magne nodded.

„Did you want to do it or was it only Thor?“

Laurits returned the question instead of answering, still keeping up his emotionless face while watching Magne closely.

„I don’t know. When the dreams started I got more and more confused. Besides it already was hard to separate my feelings form his since all of this had started.“  
„When we arrived here in Edda?“

„Yes, around that time. How long have you known about Loki?“

„The dreams started a couple of weeks ago. That’s when I got the first memories fo Loki. They slowly increased, snippets also during the day. Then I started seeing him in the mirror and realized we are the same person. It got really strange when my body changed too and my senses got better and I got stronger. I remembered what you said about throwing that hammer over a kilometer. I guessed you were not talking shit.“

Laurits leaned forward and reached for his towel that fell on the floor.

„The attraction I felt towards you, however, I have had long before that. I can’t even remember when it started.“

He looked up at Magne again and there was nothing of his usual mocking in his eyes. 

„I just never thought you would reciprocate.“

They were clear and earnest. Magne swallowed the big lump in his throat and looked away.

„Probably because the Magne I grew up with never would have.“

Laurits got up slowly and walked back to the shower. Magne did not know what he should answer and stayed silent instead.

„Thanks to you I have to shower again. Want to join?“

He should not, really. 

His mind kept telling him to go back to his room and wait for Laurits to be done and then take a shower. His body, however, moved almost like it has it’s own will, maybe Thors?

Laurits grinned at him when he pulled his boxershorts off completely and stepped into the shower with him. 

Laurits lips were on his again before the water even touched his skin.


End file.
